Canopus
Canopus (カノープス) is the main antagonist of Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker. History Canopus is the second brightest star in the sky and found in the Carina constellation. In India it is known as Agastya and is the cleanser of waters, due to the belief that the star calms the Indian ocean. In Chinese constellation, it is known as Shou Shen which associates with longevity. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker: Final Boss (Triangulum Arc) Profile ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker Canopus is the entity behind the administrator system, the Akashic Record, and a fail-safe device responsible for dealing with any exceptions to the system that cannot be handled by administrators. Canopus lies dormant most of the time, only awakening in case of an unexpected error. When the Anguished One first reset the world, Canopus awakened as it treated the Anguished One's unauthorized access to the Akashic Record as an 'error', since the Anguished One was not a proper administrator. Canopus thus interfered and attacked the Anguished One to prevent the world from being reset. This attack is foiled by the Protagonist who took the brunt of the attack instead, resulting with the world being successfully reset at the cost of heavy damage to the Protagonist's data in the Akashic records, which caused him to cease to exist in the second world. Upon successful rewinding of the world, Canopus awakened once again as it detected another error - the absence of a proper administrator. To fix that error, Canopus created the administrator Arcturus and its swords Denebola and Spica. The newly created Triangulum moved swiftly to destroy humanity as humanity itself is now deemed a threat to the administrator system. Yamato and the entire party were able to defeat Denebola and Spica, but only Yamato and Anguished One survived in the battle against Arcturus and the world is already nearly engulfed by the Void, leading Yamato and Anguished One to reset the world again. In the third world, Canopus awakened again to fix two errors - one, the lack of a proper administrator, and two, the absence of Yamato in the world, as Yamato chose to stay in the Akasha Stratum to salvage the Protagonist's data in order to preserve his existence. Canopus created the Triangulum again to fix the first error, and then proceeded to create a human-Triangulum hybrid, Cor Caroli, to replace Yamato's existence in JP's and the Hotsuin clan. That hybrid was Miyako Hotsuin. Furthermore, Canopus initiated a complete shutdown of Astrolabe to prevent any further misuse of the system. Friday Miyako and Anguished One revealed the existence of Canopus to the party on Friday. Since Canopus is responsible for the lockdown of Astrolabe, the party deems it necessary to defeat Canopus so that they can restart Astrolabe and manipulate the Akashic Record. However, Miyako proclaims that it is impossible to defeat Canopus as it is the embodiment of the laws of the universe and thus indestructible. Furthermore, Canopus possesses the four basic "Factors" that compose the world - heat, force, time and space. This makes Canopus both impervious to any attacks in the world, and able to counter any attack in the most effective way. However, the party discovers that the simultaneous existence of both Yamato and Miyako was an irregularity that Canopus cannot comprehend, causing Canopus to lose its indestructible property. The party also comes up with the idea of taking some of Canopus's "Factors" and turning it back against Canopus using Skill Crack. The Anguished One expanded the capabilities of the Skill Crack system to support this new function. Saturday Similar like Polaris in Sepntentrione Arc, Canopus serves as the final boss in whichever route the player chose. Before facing off against Canopus itself, the party will need to defeat its four "Factors" and gain their abilities in order to have a chance at completely destroying Canopus. Stats Canopus |Elec= Resist |Force= Resist |Mystic= Null |Racial= Universal Law* |Skills= Earthly Stars* Master of Life* Megidolaon |Passive1= Dual Shadow +Stone }} |Elec= Resist |Force= Resist |Mystic= Null |Racial= Universal Law* |Skills= Megidolaon Master of Life* Heavenly Rule* |Passive1= Dual Shadow Extra One }} Matrix The Four Factors ''Factor Of Heat'' |Elec= |Force=Reflect |Mystic=Null |Racial=Factor of Heat* |Skill= Inferno Agidyne Mazandyne |Passive= Fire Drain Mana Aid Dual Shadow |Boss= - }} ''Origin of Gravity'' |Force=Absorb |Mystic=Null |Racial=Factor of Power* |Skill= Piercing Hit Hassohappa |Passive= Avenge Phys Amp |Boss= - }} ''Factor of Time'' ''Factor of Space'' |Mystic=Null |Racial=Factor of Space* |Skill= Drain Mazandyne Dream Eater |Passive= Phys Drain Attack All Drain Hit |Boss= - }} Trivia *Canopus is the only boss which bears the "Star" race title is given the Japanese race title different from its ancient Chinese name. "Kongen-Nushi" (根源主) means "Lord of Origin", which fits its role in the story. Canopus' actual ancient Chinese name is "Laoren Xing" (老人星), meaning "Star of the Old Man", which refers to Shou Shen. Category:Astrology and Astronomy